Los suegros de Sasuke
by Gatito-Pizza Humpty
Summary: —Señores Haruno —Llamó su atención e hizo una pequeña pausa—. Quisiera pedir su permiso para casarme con Sakura —Sasuke simplemente fue al grano. El silencio reinó en la habitación. (Regalo para SweetKurosagi)


Disclaimer: **_Naruto_** no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Sweet**: Mi hermosa hija. ¡Muchas felicidades! Espero hayas pasado un lindo cumpleaños rodeada de tus seres queridos. Te quiero mucho y ha sido un honor conocer a alguien tan tierna como tú. Un abrazo enorme, te mando pastel virtual y espero te guste este pequeño regalo que hice con mucho cariño para ti :). *Fiesta en el foro xD*

* * *

><p>Oh, su rostro se mostraba inexpresivo, pero sus manos le sudaban y su corazón no dejaba de latir a gran velocidad.<p>

Las batallas en las cuales había estado presente, no eran nada comparado con esto.

¡Já! Quería ver a Deidara, Madara o a Danzō parados fuera de la casa de sus respectivos suegros, con la misma actitud con la que luchaban.

No era tarea fácil. Jamás los había conocido, sólo tenía como referencia lo que Sakura le contó sobre ellos, y para hacer la situación aún más divertida, Sasuke no era el señor perfecto. Que Dios se apiadara de su alma, haciendo que ni Mebuki ni Kizashi estuvieran enterados de quién era él, o de todo lo que le hizo en un pasado a su hija.

—Sasuke-kun —La voz de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Estoy segura de que te amarán. Todo saldrá bien —Afirmó con una de esas sonrisas contagiosas marca Haruno, apretando su mano en señal de apoyo.

Sasuke suspiró, le agradeció con la mirada y por fin se decidió a tocar el timbre.

Al poco tiempo se abrió la puerta mostrando a un señor con el cabello rosado-grisáceo, peinado curioso y vestimenta formal.

Se quedó ligeramente sorprendido al verlos ahí.

Antes de saludar, llamó a su esposa.

—¡Cariño! Sakura y Sasuke llegaron —Gritó escandalosamente. Sasuke supo en ese instante de dónde había salido la personalidad de su novia—. Pasen, chicos —Se hizo a un lado para que entraran y un aroma a flores los recibió.

—Por favor, pónganse cómodos —Les señaló el sillón azul para dos personas y ambos se sentaron, esperando a que Mebuki apareciera.

—¡Mujer, que Sakura y Sasuke ya están aquí!

—¡No me presiones! —Contestó ella desde la planta alta, seguramente terminando de arreglarse.

La pareja se removió un tanto incómoda en el sillón por los gritos.

—Así que, Sasuke Uchiha, ¿eh? Un placer —Le extendió con alegría su brazo y Sasuke se puso de pie para corresponder el saludo.

—El placer es mío, señor Haruno —Respondió justo como lo había ensayado.

Los pasos de la mamá de Sakura hicieron eco por toda la casa, llegando a la sala donde ya se encontraban todos.

—Mebuki Haruno, es un gusto conocerla —Besó su mano con cortesía y ella se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Un gusto, Sasuke Uchiha —Saludó amable.

—¿Vamos al comedor a cenar? No es por presumir, pero mi esposa hace los mejores tomates cocidos del mundo.

—¡Tomates! Eso es genial. Sasuke-kun ama los tomates. Una vez me dijo que podría comerse cien en un día —Comentó divertida Sakura.

—Hmp. Eso no es cierto —Su tono disfrazó un "no digas esas cosas aquí, por favor"

—Perfecto, entonces —El señor Haruno inició la marcha hacia el comedor.

Mebuki y Kizashi se sentaron juntos, con Sasuke y Sakura frente a ellos.

Los tomates ya estaban servidos, pero aún se mantenían calientes.

—Señora Haruno, este platillo está delicioso —Alagó al primer mordisco. Bien le habían dicho que aunque la comida supiera asquerosa, tenía que fingir que era lo mejor del mundo. Por suerte, en esta ocasión no hubo necesidad de actuar.

—Muchas gracias. Recuerdo que antes a menudo le preparaba tomates a Sakura. Ella decía que como era tu comida favorita, debería de acostumbrarse a comerlos.

—¡Mamá! —Regañó su hija, roja de vergüenza.

A Sasuke se le formó una media sonrisa por aquella anécdota. Siempre, en secreto, le habían encantado esos gestos que Sakura tenía hacia su persona, y lo considerada que llegaba a ser.

—Pequeña, no te avergüences. Todos aquí sabemos lo loca que traía el Uchiha —Comentó pícaro Kizashi.

¿La verdad? Sasuke se estaba divirtiendo mucho con esos comentarios. Y le resultaba adorable la manera en cómo Sakura trataba de esconderse por la pena.

Pero entonces sintió una patada poco suave. Sakura lo miraba con las cejas alzadas, incitándole a que ya diera el anuncio.

Ahí fue cuando se acobardó ligeramente y tragó grueso.

—Señores Haruno —Llamó su atención e hizo una pequeña pausa—. Quisiera pedir su permiso para casarme con Sakura —Sasuke simplemente fue al grano. El silencio reinó en la habitación.

Sus rostros eran serios, los pájaros dejaron de cantar, los niños en la calle ya no reían y Sasuke se preparó para recibir dos, tres o seis golpes.

Pero entonces la estruendosa voz de Kizashi, que se escuchó en todo el vecindario, le devolvió la esperanza.

—¡Bienvenido a la familia! —Se paró de su lugar y corrió a abrazar de manera amistosa al Uchiha, quien, algo confundido, correspondió el abrazo con menor entusiasmo.

Claro que dolía saber que su cerezo ya no era una niña.

Y por supuesto que jamás olvidaría lo que él le hizo a su princesa. Todas las noches que tuvo que consolarla, abrazarla, diciéndole que no llorara, que Sasuke volvería pronto.

Sin embargo, Kizashi creía fielmente en las segundas oportunidades. Sasuke Uchiha, con su oscuro pasado que no conocía del todo bien, se merecía empezar de cero con su hija.

Aunque quizá nunca entendería cómo alguien tan dulce como Sakura, andaría con alguien tan serio como Sasuke. Lo que sí entendía era que se amaban. Lo había visto en sus miradas. Había visto sin ser consiente en su totalidad, la manera en que dos almas opuestas se unían en una sola, complementándose. El calor de Sakura derritiendo el frío de Sasuke.

Mebuki sonrió. Él no hablaba mucho, pero le daba un buen presentimiento. Además, la felicitó por sus tomates, seguro sería un buen chico. Y de no serlo, ella se encargaría en persona de que conociera la furia de los Haruno al máximo.

Sakura también se unió al abrazo, chillando de emoción y robándole un rápido beso en los labios a su futuro esposo. Él se ruborizó por su atrevimiento.

Pronto se separaron y Sasuke se dijo a sí mismo que podría acostumbrarse a esto. A la efusividad de Kizashi, a la comida de Mebuki, y en especial, a los besos de Sakura.

Eran un tanto escandalosos los Haruno, sí, pero eran una linda familia. Su nueva familia.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :D.<p>

De nuevo, ¡Feliz cumple, Sweet!

Saludos.


End file.
